


Fucking Nerd

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy fic, Gift Fic, GrimmIchi - Freeform, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, Implied Relationships, M/M, and sweater paws are my new headcanon for him shhhh, i love ichigo in baggy sweaters that belong to his bae ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: One brawl later and they were the talk of the entire school. And apparently, Grimmjow wasn’t half bad a teacher either. He even made a mean cheesecake, too.
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Fucking Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cha0s_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0s_Cat/gifts).



He was deliberate in dressing frumpy just to avoid the confrontation.

Deliberate in keeping to himself and a scowl constantly on his face.

Deliberate in avoiding anything to do with fighting because he’s in college now and well, let’s be honest. It wouldn’t look all that great to get into a fight with someone over his hair or anything really.

But sometimes you really needed to coldcock someone to get them to fuck off already. 

At least until it turned into an all out brawl outside the school’s library because Ichigo was now sitting in the nurse’s office with the other guy and trying to stop the bleeding.

“I. Hade. You.” He spoke into his chest, head tilted forward to try and stop the blood flow. There was blood on his shirt, lovely. He had to treat it before it dried or it would be ruined. 

“Che. Fuckin’ loser. How the hell do you have such a strong hit?!”

Ichigo had to bite back to the urge to snort or else he was going to swallow blood. He gingerly pulled his fingers away from his nose and sighed when nothing happened. “Took karate for a while. Until an incident in my family. Then I quit a couple years later.”

His glasses were missing too. They had _probably_ broken during the fight, lovely. Ichigo was squinting to see the guy he had attacked.

Ichigo had to strain to hear it but… “‘s pretty good for a pussy.”

“Fuck off!” He snapped, glaring. Oh, this motherfucker was going to get punched _again_ at this rate. All that occurred was a loud cackle and the blue haired young man pulling the tissue off his bleeding lip to smirk. 

“You’re going on a date with me.” Ichigo reeled back at the demand, blinking in confusion. 

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I’m taking you on a date. We’ll call it even after this, yeah? Maybe even go another round in the school’s boxing arena.”

“Che.” Ichigo looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Yeah, fine whatever. I’ll go out with you. Better be worth it, though...”

* * *

That _was_ two semesters ago. He and Grimmjow had been a couple after that fight and date.

Ichigo sighed softly, a few books already in his arms as he walked the aisles of the campus library to try to find something to read. He let his fingers trail over the spines of the shelved books, sleeve of his sweater falling to his mid forearm.

He began pulling _Othello_ free from the shelf, an arm finding its way over his right shoulder causing him to pause. “Took you long enough to get here.”

“Tch. Shut up. You know how long of a walk it is from the stupid culinary department to here?”

Ichigo chuckled, tilting his head back and smiling at his boyfriend. “So, how was class?”

A shrug was the answer and Grimmjow pulled something from behind his back. “Made you somethin’.”

“It better not be another dick cake because Renji and Rukia laughed every time they had a slice of it…”

Grimmjow finished pulling the container out and offered it to his paramour. “Chocolate cheesecake, okay? And I said I was sorry.”

Ichigo shoved his books into Grimmjow’s arms and snatched the cake away, already trying to pull the clamshell open. “Good thing I brought a fork…”

Taking the offered utensil, Ichigo finally managed to get the container open and begin eating the slice of cake that Grimmjow brought. “You’re going to make me fat.” He spoke between bites of the snack, very clearly in love with it.

“You say that every time I bring you shit. As long as you keep up your exercise ‘n shit, you’ll be fine.” The taller grumbled, shifting to stand behind him and wrap Ichigo in a hug. “When did ya steal my damn sweater?”

Ichigo shrugged. He just found it on the floor of the dorm one day and kept it. It was finally chilly enough that he could wear it, though. “I’ll give it back after I wash it.”

A squeeze came from around his waist and there was a soft whisper in his ear. “Nah, don’t bother. Rather it smells like you anyway.”

There was a chuckle as Ichigo pulled himself out of Grimmjow’s arms to find a trash can. When he returned, it was to take back the books he had shoved at Grimmjow. “Come on then. Help me find something to read.”

Gesturing to the bundle in his arms, Grimmjow arched a brow as he followed. “That ain’t enough for you?”

Shaking his head, Ichigo grabbed something random off the next row of shelves and added it to the stack without checking. “Not really. Holiday break is coming up and they’re offering an extension on check outs to keep us busy.”

“Fucking nerd.” Grimmjow scoffed, grabbing a couple cookbooks as they passed by that section. 

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo scoffed as they reached the front counter and set his books before the librarian. “I wouldn’t talk if I were you. You grabbed at least four cookbooks on the way up, asshole.”

The stack was returned to him and Grimmjow handed his pile over, scowling the entire time as he spoke. “Look, I wanted these ones for a while now and haven’t had the chance to get them because every kid in class was borrowing them. Even after I shared the online version with them, some still wanted the physical copies. And fondant is bullshit, by the way.”

He was confused now. “How is it bullshit?”

Grimmjow snatched the books back, Ichigo nodding to the young woman in thanks. “Thank you… Giselle?”

“Yup!” She beamed, hands clasped under her chin. “Have a good holiday! I hope you come back soon~!”

Neither acknowledged her as they left, Grimmjow’s face still a scowl. “Fondant is bullshit because it’s a goddamn crutch. If those stupid fucks can’t decorate a cake without it, then they need to leave.”

“Grimmjow, half the class has left from what I hear?” He got a toothy grin in return.

“Yeah. Showed them a trash can full of fondant and a lot of them fucked off. The others were too stupid to pick up the hint that I’m not interested in them until I gave them zeroes on the work. Gotta give the ones that stayed credit. They got some balls of steel to put up with my shit.”

Ichigo only chuckled, already cracking opening _Othello_ to look at. “They do. What are we gonna do for dinner though? Today’s the last day we can stay at school overnight I think? I mean before the RAs want to kick us out for loitering or something stupid.”

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders and began to guide him back to their dorm. Once he stuck his nose in a book, there was no coming back out until he was forced. Or fed. Whichever came first.

“Depends on what the fridge has in the way of fresh food to work with. If not, I’ll help you pack and we’ll go to my apartment early instead.” All he got was a hum of acknowledgement to show Ichigo heard. The rest of the walk back was silent between them, Grimmjow trying to remember if they had any fresh vegetables and meat in the refrigerator.

He shook his head, huffing an annoyed noise as he scanned them into the dorm with his keycard. “Was thinking we could try something during the break.”

“Like what?” Ichigo murmured, his focus split between the book and his boyfriend. They stopped walking, Ichigo finally looking up to make proper eye contact. He watched Grimmjow take a look around the common area, leaning in closer to Ichigo to whisper in his ear.

When he pulled away, Ichigo couldn’t help the blush that flared across his cheeks and couldn’t help but stare at Grimmjow’s own flushed face.

“... You sure?” A sharp nod was his only answer, Ichigo's lips curling into a rather wide grin. “You know you’ll need to think about a safe word, right?”

Those gorgeous bottle glass blue eyes weren’t looking at him directly, somewhere just past his head. The faint pink that stained the taller’s cheeks and nose was absolutely adorable. Not that Ichigo would say it out loud to Grimmjow’s face.

Snapping the book shut, Ichigo took the lead and began to walk to his room. “You wanna hang out until dinner then or just stand there?”

“Shut the fuck up. You know I’m gonna join you just to piss off your roommate, anyway.” Ichigo chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Grimmjow’s hand as soon as he got close enough, dragging him along.

“Yeah, I know. Poor guy can’t even hook up with either of his crushes and he has to watch us suck face like a couple of teenagers.” A grunt came from over his shoulder and they entered the room in question the boisterous red-head missing from his half of the room thankfully.

Grimmjow tossed the cookbooks onto Renji’s bed then threw himself down onto Ichigo’s, already sinking into the mattress as the afternoon sun hit the sheets at the perfect angle. He heard more than watched Ichigo take a seat at the desk and set himself up to read.

“Let me know when you want to eat, Grimm. We’ll go to the kitchen and get cooking, okay?”

Shifting to lay on his side, Grimmjow rumbled a content noise and allowed himself to bask in the warm light. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll get dinner done whenever. Go read ‘n wake me in an hour.”

Shaking his head and brushing his bangs out of his face, Ichigo returned his focus to the book before him. If it was a longer nap than an hour, Ichigo didn’t think Grimmjow would mind considering he had to deal with the group of new students that joined class today.

The semester was in full swing already and classes had just begun, so hopefully it’d be a good year. 

And Grimmjow wouldn’t try to fight him again on their anniversary. It ended in a draw the first time and with Ichigo winning the second, so it wasn’t all bad.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Image was created by Cha0s_Cat! Please do not redistribute, repost, alter, or copy Cha0s_Cat's art!
> 
> lol things on discord get wild man. I love it. We were talking about nerd!Ichigo in Shapooda's server and Chaos was inspired! Bless them bc I love that picture so much you have no idea!!


End file.
